


Calamity {Z.S}

by aby_hszm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, One Direction One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aby_hszm/pseuds/aby_hszm
Summary: ⇝𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐄𝐍:Zayn esta agotado,mientras escribe música en su estudio,con una botella de alcohol en sus manos,se sorprende al ver en su pantalla el nombre de un viejo amor de el pasado,sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal,pero realmente necesitaba ayuda.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 1





	Calamity {Z.S}

  
Zayn entendía el nivel de sus acciones.

Zayn sabia el tremendo shock con su canción  Good Years, pero no estaba suficientemente feliz,quería expresarle a todo su publico sus sentimientos,su forma de expresar el dolor que siente adentro de su mente y corazón.

Estaba agotado,tanto emocionalmente como físico,con una botella de alcohol en las manos y un cigarrillo en la otra,se dedicó a escribir en su libreta,letra por letra,comenzando a ver que sus letras quedaban una con la otra.

Quería ingeniar,el rap fue la decisión más sabia que tomó al escribir e interpretar  Calamity, la canción más importante -para el- de su nuevo álbum.

Zayn tomó un respiro largo,murmuró las letras pegadas a la hoja.

- Nostalgia, what a funny feeling

I feel depleted from feelings I've been revealin'

It's do or die, I'm not goin' willing

But when it's time, wrap in white linen

I rap this, I say it for my sanity

Whatever the calamity, I did this for myself

Fuck all of your fantasies

You're a snake, fell of the ladder

I prefer speakin' in analogies

I had enough of all this work

And I can't trust none but my family.

Y se detuvo,ya no tenía nada más.

Tomó un respiro largo,dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y tomó su cigarrillo dándole una calada y volviéndolo a dejar. Estaba cansado de tanto,quizás de existir.

El sentimiento de ser seguir intentándolo,de siquiera seguir,lo estaba consumiendo,a sabiendas que seguía  el  en su mente,y siempre estaba la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué jamás pudo ser feliz con  el ?.

Sabía que ambos tenían problemas para seguir juntos en todos los años que estuvo en One Direction,eso jamás lo negara.

Sabia como  el  se ponía celoso cada que estaba con su ex prometida,sabía que el mismo se ponía celoso de las conquistas de  el, pero jamás se enojaron a tal grado de terminar,por que ambos sabían que se necesitaban.

Necesitaban de el otro todo el tiempo,desde la última llamada que tuvo con el que fue hace meses,hasta el último mensaje que le envió que fue hace unas semanas.

¿Cuando se había convertido en eso a nada?.

De llamas escasas y mensajes cortantes,a nada.

El tenía la culpa al no esperarlo,lo sabía,no era feliz,sabía que no amaba a Gigi,pero estaba agradecido con ella al darle a su preciosa hija,pero aún así no se sentía completo,no sin  el.

La mayoría de el tiempo se preguntaba si  el  lo extrañaba,o extrañaba sus llamadas y mensajes,o sus abrazos o sus besos,pero sabía que no era así.

Tomó un respiro y salió a tomar aire fresco en el gigantesco jardín de su casa,tomó su teléfono y su libreta,era de noche pero no se preocupaba,estaba seguro que volvería,siempre es así.

Camino sin rumbo hasta un árbol alumbrado por las luces de su casa,se sentó en la hierba verde y suspiró al sentir paz en ese momento,en ese día,solamente.

Saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo dejo reposar en su muslo.

Recargó su cabeza en el tronco de el árbol,y pudo suspirar,sintiendo como su cuerpo sacaba las malas energías de el día.

Su teléfono vibró,miro por la pantalla fijándose en el mensaje.

Eran pasadas de las tres de la mañana,¿quien carajos escribía a esa hora?. Pero su cuerpo dejó de funcionar al ver el nombre de  el  en su pantalla.

-"¿Estás despierto?"

Lo estaba,y si estaba dormido en un inicio,se levantó enseguida con esto.  El  estaba despierto,buscándolo a él cuando el no se inmutó a hacer nada,sus manos vagaron en el contacto hasta entrar a la conversación,así que contestó sin estar consciente todavía.

-Lo estoy,¿estás bien?.

Se preocupó,estaba preocupado.

-"Si,solo quería saber de ti,¿puedo llamarte?."

-Claro.

Y el nombre de Harry apareció en toda su pantalla,estaba llamándolo,a el,¿que quería?,no se iba a quedar con la duda,solo contestó,sin medir las consecuencias que eso tendría.

- Hey .

El saludo primero.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola Zayn,¿estás ocupado?.

-No,te engañaría si lo estuviera,estoy a la mitad de la nada. -Suspiró.

- Que bien,perdona haber llamado tan tarde.

-No hay problema,realmente necesitaba esto,una distracción.

-Entonces,que bueno que llame.

Y la conversación siguió,dando paso a una llamada de media hora,risas y sonrisas escondidas en ambos rostros enamorados,sabía lo que hacía,pero con Harry,jamás hacia eso,se dejaba llevar por él.

Después de un par de risas mas ambos se quedaron guardaron silencio,Zayn creyó que era el momento de hablar,y creyó que era el momento adecuado para sacar lo que tenia guardado en su corazón,no sabía cuándo volverían a contactarse,pero sabía que sería en mucho tiempo,así que eso le dio el valor de hablar.

-Te extraño.

Hubo silencio y Zayn pensó que la había cagado hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

-Yo también te extraño.

A Zayn se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué pasó todo esto? ¿Te imaginas en otra realidad? En donde nada de esto haya pasado,en donde tu y yo al fin pudiéramos estar juntos.

-Lo hago todo el tiempo,Zayn.

-Harry,me siento solo.

Las palabras de Zayn ya no se detendrían,necesitaba sacar lo tóxico de su organismo,y Harry lo ayudaría con eso.

-Siento que ya no puedo,ya no puedo,yo,trato por ti,por mi familia,pero ya no puedo,estoy agotado,cansado de toda esta mierda.

-Zayn...

-No me dejaron ser feliz contigo,¿crees que soy feliz ahora? ¡Tu eres y siempre serás mi felicidad y eso me lo quitaron!.

-Zayn...

-No soy feliz,no sin ti,estoy cansando de esto,de seguir en algo que ya no tiene remedio,no estoy bien,y se que tu tampoco,nadie me esta escuchando,nadie lo hace.

-Zayn...

-Harry...

-Lo sé,pero no puedo culpar a nadie mas que a la vida,no sabes el dolor que siento todo el tiempo al verte con ella,al saber que tienes una familia y saber que no es conmigo sino con ella,¿crees que soy feliz ahora mismo?.

-No,se que no. -Se resignó.

-Tienes que parar,yo soy feliz por ti,y nadie más que por ti,¿entiendes eso?.

-Lo hago todo el tiempo.

Ambos guardaron silencio de nuevo,sintiendo el vacío en sus almas,esto era suficiente para ambos.

-Me tengo que ir,mañana tendré un día ocupado y debería de estar dormido.

Escucho la risa de Harry en el teléfono,estaba adormilado.

-Descansa,debería irme también.

-Zayn.

-Dime,Harry.

En ese momento,Zayn ya estaba caminando de vuelta a casa,tenía algo de frío,así que se apresuró a paso rápido.

-Te amo.

Sus piernas se detuvieron a la mitad de su caminata,sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar por un momento dejándolo sin aire,no se esperó eso,hace años que ninguno de los dos decían aquellas palabras,pero que las volviera a decir,y que Harry lo dijera primero,se sintió a desfallecer.

Para cuando se dio el valor de responder,escucho tres pitidos anunciando que el contrario había terminado la llamada.

Zayn frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla de su teléfono, el  había colgado,quiso gritar,se molestó y camino de nuevo a su oficina murmurando insultos inaudibles,el quería volverlo a decir.

_ Te amo. _

Esas palabras las quería decir para  el  solamente,por que era verdad,aún lo ama,más que ayer,más que hace diez años.

Tomó asiento en su silla giratoria y sacó su libreta,comenzó a escribir,tratando de despejar su mente,liberando sus sentimientos y pensamientos en la hoja de papel a medio escribir.

-I don't know what's next

The rend dead, that I never miss

My brain lives with the cannabis

Can I resist the dark abyss?

Leave a mark on this with no start, just exist

My mind in a prison shirt

And in time like a prison stеp

There's no right that I feel of left

Thеre's no light if my views are stick

And which life should I choose to take

What's left? Is it rumors, spares?

They are rumors we have to face

I prefer sooner than after lead

I seen actors after BAFTA's be more straight

I mean down the barrel

I hear 'em singin', it's the same carol

They're tryna sprint in a long run, Mo Farah

They're tryna fix when it's long gone, don't bother

There's no other, that thoughts shutters, the most love us

I wanna bed you, but still sleep is death, cousin

So two weeks is not far, does it?

Yeah, it's the pass back, I press no rewind

Just watch my life by and lock the right ties.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar dos veces,marcando en sus notificaciones tres mensajes sin responder de Harry.

-"Lamentó haber dicho lo que dije a lo último".

-"Pero no me arrepiento,aún te amo."

-"Algún día podremos estar juntos,por ahora,te invito a comer mañana,estoy en Los Ángeles,puedo ir a recogerte."

La sonrisa de Zayn fue evidente,terminaría con la canción,y el final,lo dejaría para después.

Decidió responder,estaba seguro que mañana sería,quizás,la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo,sabía que volvería a caer en los encantos de el rizado,y después de ese día,nadie más lo escucharía,de nuevo.


End file.
